Blinx Club Episode 101
Blinx Club Episode 101 'is the first episode in the series and the first episode in first season. Script! ''"Earth is the place, where the journey begins. Once, there was a girl named Elizabeth, she lived happily until her parents died in a fire. Before they died, they told her that she's a fairy. She didn't believe them. Now, Back to the present day....." Elizabeth walks down the street. Liz: I wonder where did everybody go.... Soon, she gets hit by a bolt of energy and falls on the ground. She wakes up at the hospital. Liz: Why am I in the hospital? I have to get out of here. She runs away, passes through the corridors and gets out on the ceiling. Liz: That's the only way to get out. Running through the main entrance would catch attention. Suddenly, she hears: '''Sunshine Shield! She meets a fairy, but is afraid to ask her anything. Fairy: Let's see what can you do about that, monster. Flame Blast! She quickly eliminates the monster. Liz: Hi, my name's Elizabeth. What's your name? Emily: Hi, my name's Emily, you must be a fairy. Liz: What makes you think so? Emily: I sense your magic. Soon, the monster appears and knocks Emily. She starts falling through the railing when Liz screams: NO!!! She shoots a blast which catches and saves Emily from falling. Emily says: Transform, Elizabeth. Magic Blinx! Liz transforms. Emily: Quick, let's do something. Elizabeth: Like, Wave of Unlucky Dust! Emily: Sunshine Shield! Soon, a mean girl enters. Liz: Emma, I know you hate me, but please help us. Emma: I wanna be a fairy, how to transform? Emily: Say, Magic Blinx! Magic Blinx! Emma: Snowflake Madness! Liz: We have to do something. Emma: Winter Shield! Magic Blinx! Electra: I'm Electra, and I'll help you. Stormy Cloud! Liz: We need to combine our powers. Emma: Like convergence? Emily: Yeah. All: Blinx Wave! All: We did it! Liz: Now let's get back to school. Emily: You're going to Alfea school for fairies. Your powers may stop these evil beasts. They all teleport. Liz: I sent my parents a letter. Electra: You didn't mention the beasts were all over the school. Kelly: Hey guys. Mind if I help? Emily: You can join us. Magic Blinx! Liz Transforms with the sentence "All the energy and notes are mine. I'm Liz, fairy of energy and music!" Emma transforms with the sentence "All the ice is what I control. I'm Emma, fairy of ice!" Electra transforms with the sentence "All the weather has to get past me. I'm Electra, fairy of Weather!" Emily transforms with the sentence "All the fire and the light are located inside me. I"m Emily, Fairy of Light and Fire" Kelly transforms with the sentence "Happy or sad, doesn't matter when I change it. I'm Kelly, Fairy of Feelings(Emotions in Rai)" Emily: Let's do this. Flaming Aura! Emma: Frosty Beam! Liz: Automatic Energy! Kelly: Shower of Hearts! Electra: Tsunami Wave! All: And we did it again! (In Cloud Tower) Darcy: Those girls have nice powers. Icy: But nothing compared to us. Stormy: What's our plan? Icy: We're gonna trick them into thinking that Liz works for us! (Several hours later) Emma: Look, Liz is talking with Icy! Stormy: Yeah, she betrayed you all. Darcy: She officially works for us! Liz: Why you guys look so upset? Emma: Cause you work for Trix. Liz: I don't. Electra: Yes, you do. Now go to your Trixies. Kelly: I think Trix are lying. Lemme try this: Feeling Explorer! Electra: Did you find anything? Kelly: She's not working for Trix. She now feels betrayed. Trix were tricking us. Emily: Where is she now? Kelly: Talking to Trix in the alley over there. Emma:Let's go! (In the alley) Liz: Why are you doing this? Icy: We don't talk to you. Ice Burst! '''*pushes Liz against a wall* Stormy: Let's finish her off. '''Lightning! Electra: Lightning! *two lightnings hit each other* Stormy: Where did that come from? Darcy: Illusion Force! Elizabeth: Telepathic Shield Icy: Let's see how can you use your telepathy against this: Ice Block! Emma: Frozen Dart! Icy: I don't want to waste time on them. Let's go. *teleports away* Electra: We're sorry that we didn't believe you. Emma: Can somebody track the Trix? Elizabeth: I can! They're planning an attack to destroy those who matter the most! Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes